My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings at Gresham, Oreg. The seedlings resulted from a breeding program carried on by me since the year 1966. This program had as its objective the production of superior upright Asiatic lily clones for forcing for the cut flower trade. The characteristics sought were stately habit, relatively short foliage, high bud count, superior bud color prior to the flowers opening, and flowers of deep scarlet color.
I achieved the desired objective by using as the seed parent Lilium `Harmony` (unpatented) and as the pollen parent Lilium `Byam's Ruby` (unpatented).
My new lily plant is characterized by an erect and stately form, vigorous growth and excellent strength, with abundant, relatively short, lanceolate leaves of dark green color. It is a superior clone, both in physical appearance and in its uniform and rapid performance when forced out of season for the cut flower trade. The foliage is relatively short.
The plant possesses all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color and habit. It is highly resistant to disease and tolerant of virus. It produces a large number of buds having superior bud color prior to the flower opening. Numerous blooms of medium size are produced on a single stalk. The clone is vigorous and a good grower and propagator, as observed at Gresham, Oreg.
My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Gresham, Oreg. Successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets and division have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true with asexual propagation from generation to generation.